


feeling brave, cadet?

by attackonme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonme/pseuds/attackonme
Summary: Levi calls Y/N into his office and they both know why.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	feeling brave, cadet?

You knocked on his door waiting patiently yet nervously. 

Halfway through putting your hair in a ponytail he opened the door, catching you off guard. 

“You won’t be doing any of that cadet”

A puzzled look took over your face wondering what reason he had to call you into his office again. 

“I will”. You weren’t left wondering long. You would always fulfill the captains pleasures at any time but you had never asked for it in return? You stepped foot into his room, he had all his lights on, every single one. 

“Why is it so bright in here?” 

“I want to see you. Every inch of you” That shut you up rather quickly and stood there waiting for his instructions. Levi had always been straightforward with you but his boldness never fails to shock you.

“Strip, then lay on the bed” He pointed to the very clear, visible bed. You didn’t answer and instead did as your were told. 

You took off your shirt and then your pants. When you unclasped your bra your tits bounced a little. He grunted at the sight and you noticed a bulge growing in his pants. You took off your panties slowly, blushing as your heart pounded inside your chest so loudly, luckily you had shaved earlier. 

Levi started you down the entire time, he locked eyes with you and slowly looked at bed, the one he had told you to lay on once you were done. 

When you were finally laying on the bed, you heard Levi opening the window. It was dark and cold outside. 

“A little breeze won’t hurt you”. You were convinced you saw a smirk there for a second, as the cold air reached your body, your nipples hardened while it felt nice on your slit. 

Levi positioned himself on top of you and didn’t hesitate to start kissing your neck. His tongue against your skin felt soft, you never wanted it to stop. While he kept leaving small kisses as he went down your neck he grabbed your boob in one hand. He squeezed it slowly over and over again until his mouth reached your other boob. He locked eyes with you, taking a breath and then gently kissing your nipple, with his hand he rubbed small consistent circles on your nipple. He started moaning while sucking on the other one, sending vibrations through your body.

He took a break and caught his breath once more. Heavily breathing on top of you. 

“Spread” 

“What?

“Your legs. Spread them” 

He got off of you to let you do so, positioning himself in between your legs. He grabbed your right leg and put it above his shoulder, giving him a better view. 

“You’re already wet. Don’t cum too fast. In fact, don’t cum until i tell you to”

All you did was nod at him. He kissed then skin around your pussy, teasing you, you wanted to beg him to start but didn’t want to seem desperate. 

He spread your pussy out for full display and easier access. He licked your slit, making you shudder. Because of the cold your senses seemed higher. He spit on your cunt before kissing your clit, then doing 8’s on it with his tongue. 

“AhhHhh” You couldn’t keep quiet as much as you tried to. You wanted more already. His mouth left your clit and was replaced with his thumb. You didn’t know what he was doing until you felt his tongue inside you. Your fists tightening and grabbing the sheets. He curled his tongue along your walls, you wanted to cum so bad but didn’t want to let him down. When you locked eyes with you, you wanted more and thrusted into his face without thinking. He immediately pulled out. 

“Get up” You were afraid to say anything thinking he was mad at you. Levi stole the position you were in and took his clothes off. Releasing the bulge he had in his pants. His cock looked bigger than it did last time. 

“Sit on me. On my face, isn’t that what you want?” The thought hadn’t popped up in your head but now that he mentioned it you weren’t about to complained. You did as he told you and lowered yourself on his face, leaving just enough space so that he could breath. You started rocking your body forward and backwards on his face. His tongue was out and hit your cold clit every time. As this was happening you thought his hands would grab you tits but instead he held his dick in his hand, stroking it. 

His cock was covered with pre-cum. you wanted nothing more than for it to be thrusted deep into you. That’s when you stopped rocking, and slightly positions yourself higher. 

“Stick your tongue out” He did and you lowered yourself once more, spreading your ass checked e caught on. He stuck his long tongue inside you and you bounced up and down on it. As you started going faster, the hand on his cock did too, way faster. If he was playing himself, so should you. You spit on your own fingers and rubbed fast on your clit. 

“Captain- I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum” You managed to hear a “not yet” coming from him while he was breathing very heavily against your cold cunt. He started stroking around his tip even faster while you played with yourself more. He curled his tongue more than once, and moaning as he stroked himself in front of you, making you close to reach your climax. 

“Okay now cum with me” You came at the same time he did. Thick white cum shot on your stomach as you came on his chin. You got off and took in everything that had just happened. 

“Lick me clean” You looked at him and then grabbed his cock. You licked the slit of his tip, making him shudder and whimper a bit. You liked the rest of his cum and swallowed it.


End file.
